stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Dennis
;Federation News Service | occupation = Starfleet officer; journalist | title = Reserve officer | stationed = (NCC-85000) | rank = Commander | insignia = center }}Jordan Dennis was a Starfleet officer and Federation journalist in the late 24th Century. He was regarded for his brilliance as a communications officer and his rather scathing political commentary as a journalist. ( ) Early Life Jordan Davis Dennis was born in the city of St. Croix on the Starwater Colony on 01 May 2341. His father, Daniel Dennis was a Chief Petty Officer and warp-field engineer. Jordan's family relocated often with his father's assignments, until Chief Dennis' retirement in 2351 when they settled in the Aldebaran system. Academy Jordan wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and join Starfleet. Instead of enlisting, however, he applied to Starfleet Academy and was admitted in 2359, majoring in subspace communications. While working on the "Ad Astris" broadcasts at the Academy, he met and befriended Timothy Sinclair. Jordan spent his junior year at Jupiter Station and also interned at the Starfleet Communications Research Center in San Francisco. His cadet cruise was on the [[Yorktown|USS Yorktown]]. He graduated in 2363. Starfleet Career Early Assignments Jordan's first assignment was as a junior communications officer on the [[Atlantis|USS Atlantis]]. As a Lieutenant junior grade he served on the [[Discovery|USS Discovery]], and the . He was promoted to full Lieutenant in 2367 and assigned as operations officer on the science vessel [[Nova class starships (Trekmania)#USS_Icarus_.28NCC-77026.29|USS Icarus]], conducting research in the Rigel system. In 2369 he was promoted again (to Lieutenant Commander and transferred to the as Chief Operations Officer. He served on the Polaris until 2372 when he was promoted to Commander. Jordan transferred to the as First Officer under Captain Williams, and shipped out for Deep Space 4 to begin a planetary survey in in the Beta Quadrant. Wartime Service The Silverlight was ten weeks away from Federation space when Admiral James Leyton staged his coup on Earth and sparked the Federation Civil War. Understanding that one vessel would make little difference in the conflict, Commander Dennis supported the Captain's decision to continue with their mission and await further developments. When Deep Space 9 was destroyed and it seemed the conflict was turning against the "patriots," Jordan advocated a return to Federation space. Captain Williams agreed and the Silverlight joined up with the patriot fleet in July 2373. Commander Dennis saw action on the Silverlight during the last six months of conflict, and participated in Operation Return in early 2374. Jordan remained on active duty for several months following the war, but strongly disagreed with the isolationist policies instituted by the Federation Council. He placed his commission on reserve and returned home to Starwarter. Civilian Life and Reserve Duty He began working with the Federation News Service, eventually gaining his own subspace broadcast program, ''The Dennis Report''. Though not as caustic as fellow journalist Apollo Mercury, Dennis became known for his outspoken conservative views and continually called for a restoration of the Federation's core principles. Jordan's star rose high when his expose on the Dougherty Scandal revealed the Federation Council's involvement in the attempt to forcably relocate the Ba'ku from their planet in the Briar Patch. The report was credited as being an early catalyst of the Federation's turnaround in the late 2370s. His coverage of the 2376 presidential elections was also very significant. Jordan's editorial on Admiral Alynna Nechayev's influence on the Federation Council was a key factor in the failure of President Saja Masrin's re-election campaign. In 2377, Jordan was won the coveted Pennington Award for Journalism for his piece on the Bak'u. Afterwards, he covered the elections on Bajor. He then served his yearly tour of duty on the Starfleet Corps of Engineers vessel and helped monitor task force communications during phase one of Project Restoration, when the abandoned Empok Nor station was relocated to the Bajoran system. When the [[Voyager|USS Voyager]] returned from the Delta Quadrant in 2378, Jordan was on hand at the Golden Gate Bridge broadcasting a special edition of The Dennis Report. He subsequently began a series of interviews with key Voyager personnel, including Commanders Chakotay and Tuvok, The Doctor and Captain Kathryn Janeway herself. Interviewing the former Maquis Voyager crewmembers sparked Jordan's desire to learn first hand what was going on in the Demilitarized Zone since the war. He made several trips to Bajor and interviewed Cardassian refugees but couldn't get authorization to enter the DMZ itself. His opportunity came in 2379 when his old friend Timothy Sinclair invited him to serve his duty time on the . Jordan accepted and spent a month with the Pendragon in the Demilitarized Zone, where he met Michael Eddington, Akellen Macet and other survivors of the holocausts of 2372. (PDN: "Wounded Soldiers") Background information Star Trek: Pendragon is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Jordan Dennis is "played" by . Memorable Quotes Dennis, Jordan Dennis, Jordan Dennis, Jordan Dennis, Jordan Dennis, Jordan